Forum:List Of Royalty Free Songs
CLICK HERE to see a YouTube playlist featuring every single royalty free song. * “Obstacles” - Syd Matters | Notes: Track is from Life Is Strange Original Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “To All Of You” - Syd Matters | Notes: Track is from Life Is Strange Original Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Wallflowers” - Kevin & Carrick | Copyright Status: Free * “Perfect Day” - Hoku | Notes: Music Track is from Legally Blonde Original Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * "It's A Small World (After All)" - Robert Sherman & Richard Sherman | Copyright Status: Free - Copyright Status Has Been Renewaled By: Wonderland Music Company (PWH) | Notes: The song was originally intended to be copyright free as requested by UNICEF. The song was released prior to The Copyright Act, which should grant all songs before the Act copyright free status. * "King Of The Road" - Roger Miller | Copyright Status: UNKNOWN - Copyright Status Has Been Renewaled By: Mary Miller acting for Roger Miller Music, Inc. (RMMI) | Notes: The song was released prior to The Copyright Act, which should grant all songs before the Act copyright free status. Most songs have or are in the process of Copyright Renewal. * "Dishonored Main Theme" - Daniel Licht | Notes: Track is from Dishonored Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * "Dishonored 2 Main Theme" - Daniel Licht | Notes: Track is from Dishonored 2 Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Fallout 3 Main Theme” - Inon Zur | Notes: Track is from Fallout 3 Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Fallout 4 Main Theme” - Inon Zur | Notes: Track is from Fallout 4 Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Fallout 4 Main Theme (Spinner Mix)” - Inon Zur | Notes: Track is from Fallout 4 Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “The Dragonborn Comes” - Jeremy Soule | Notes: Track is from The Elder Scrolls V: SKYRIM Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Cmon ‘N’ Try” - Mellowdrone | Copyright Status: Free * “Crossroads” - Jason Graves | Notes: Track is from Tomb Raider Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “A Survivor Is Born” - Jason Graves | Notes: Track is from Tomb Raider Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “End Of The Line” - Greg Johnson | Notes: Track is from BEYOND: Two Souls Original Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag Main Theme” - Brian Tyler | Notes: Track is from Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “The Ocean On His Shoulders” - Garry Schyman | Notes: Track is from BioShock Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Pairbond” - Garry Schyman | Notes: Track is from BioShock 2 Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Welcome To Columbia” - Garry Schyman | Notes: Track is from BioShock: Infinite Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * “Blue Danube” - Strauss | Copyright Status: Free * “Moonlight Sonata” - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Copyright Status: Free * “TmpessDigweedUnmastered1” - John Digweed | Notes: Track can be found in the free video editor SHAREfactory, only available on the PlayStation 4 Home Entertainment System | Copyright Status: Free * "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" - The Ink Spots | Copyright Status: Free * "Jayden Blues" - Normand Corbeil | Notes: Track is from Heavy Rain Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * "Still Alive" - Lisa Miskovsky | Notes: Track is from Mirror's Edge Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * "All Gone" - Gustavo Santaolalla | Notes: Track is from The Last Of Us Original Score Soundtrack | Copyright Status: Free * "It's All Over But The Crying" - The Ink Spots | Copyright Status: Free References * Audio Library - YouTube * Beatsuite - Royalty Free Songs & Paid Songs * "Royalty Free Songs" Search Results - Google Submit ListsPublic DomainPD